extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundrada Joveta
Gundrada Joveta 'was a Hunyago intellectual and 6th empress of the Bio-Morph Empire. Succeeding Ordway Nodons after his assassination. Her reign, 1100 CE to 1820 CE, lasted for 720 years, making her the longest-reigning empress in the empires history. She was succeeded by Anu Fera after a ''coup d'état ''removed her from power. Joveta was born in South Asoya of a 'double "A" marriage', as the daughter of Bero Joveta, an intellectual and misean in a romantic relationship with an anoist didoli who remains unknown. Raised in the far west for the duration of her childhood. Later learning under Sero Fera around 535 CE. She was, at first, an advocate of Feraism but distanced herself once the tide turned against it. Much like Anshan Cyrus, Joveta stayed in the intellectual circles of Mergen. Teaching morph and non-morphs. In 1100 CE, Joveta became empress. Signing a temporary peace with the Rovar. Ruling an empire enjoying it's territorial apex but suffering a damaged popularity from anoists and non-morph subjects both still recovering from the Imperial Clash that ended just a year earlier. The first 40 years were spent stomping out revolts against morph rule instigated by dissidents. Using rather stern means to bring new subjects into line. Joveta's reign was the more eventful when compared against her predecessors. 40 years after signing a peace agreement with the rovar, they discovered the Kingu, a species of humanoid sapients originating from the nuclear-ravaged Panatoria. Led by tribal leader Kaimbe Necali and rovar emperor Tamvis III. Within days her empire faced the unrelenting horde of these newcomers. Watching newly-acquired territory bear the brunt of this new threat. Joveta herself went to command these armies over the failures of hand-picked generals. It is here that would see the creation of the ''Akritai' border defense units. With another answer being in 1206 CE an exploration team discovered another species with shape-shifting abilities known as the Amurru. Adding yet another species to the empires vast army. Even taking advantage of the troid rallied against Danimer Gerimund's Shoudlee to split the kingu controlled systems in half. Creating the Wirnid client. Her adoption of Malko I, by request, brought morph-rovar relations closer. Later the Gibil were discovered by both empires and eventually agreed to a joint rule of their homeworld. In the final 300 years, her reign became more untenable. While the war with the kingu ended, the empire was now being challenged economically and militarily by non-imperial powers. 1800 CE saw an event known as the Morphist Deighal, losing the outer-rim territories especially Martu. Followed by serious anti-imperialist revolts from the NENNES holdings. In 1820 CE, feraist-leaning members of the imperial court overthrew her in a putsch in favor of Sero Fera's great-granddaughter Anu Fera. Fleeing to Panatoria where she encountered Wyman. She did not live to see the full extent of the decolonization process nor the war that proceeded it. Appearance Aside from the rada necklace, originating from the final diction of her first name carrying 'rada' at the end, Joveta was a normal looking magenta chroma morph. Wearing the intellectualist robes and later the empress raiment.Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Original Content Category:Characters